dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Book of the Salamander's Seal
Book of the Salamander’s Seal is a Phantom Book used by Armand Jeremiah to protect Viola Duplessis and her other suitors from a fireball cast by Melgar. It's present in ''The Magician’s Daughter'' story. It’s an ancient and valuable book with a faded leather cover showing inscriptions in Latin and an emblem of a fire lizard.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 3. The grey cover has two small red laces to keep it shut. Its fake version shown in the anime is yellow, with an orange sun and crescent moon drawn on the front and back cover, respectively.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 5. __TOC__ Background According to Dalian, the Book of the Salamander’s Seal is a lost Phantom Book, extremely difficult to obtain. It’s supposedly located somewhere in the basement of the Disward estate among thousands of other books. The exemplar was eventually found by Armand Jeremiah. However, it was revealed to be a fake. The real Phantom Book is sealed inside the Labyrinth Library. The Book of the Salamander’s Seal is one of the five Phantom Books requested by Viola Duplessis to her suitors. Although the courtesan had no memories, she felt the items were necessary to oppose the imminent threat represented by a powerful magician known as the Earl. Powers The Phantom Book can seal any type of flames to protect its user and the people around. It’s seen acting as a shield against a powerful fireball released by Melgar. The attack burned and partially destroyed the hall of Viola’s mansion, although casualties were prevented. It shines and releases an enormous amount of magical power. In the anime, it covers the protected people in red energy. Script In the anime, Armand is briefly seen reading the Book of the Salamander’s Seal. "We are nurturing, we are destruction. The salamander, a spirit of fire, is an immortal seal.” Plot Armand is the fifth man to show up at the Disward estate looking for a specific book. Hugh and Dalian learn that Viola Duplessis requested five Phantom Books to her suitors in exchange of her hand in marriage. Dalian promises to allow Armand to search for the Book of the Salamander’s Seal in the basement of the mansion if she can question the beautiful courtesan. During the meeting, Viola explains she has no memories. However, she felt the Phantom Books were necessary to fight against the Earl, who would come for her on the next full moon night. After three days and three nights, Armand found the Book of the Salamander’s Seal. He holds the dusty book against his chest while waiting Viola along her other admirers. Hugh and Dalian suggest the five Phantom Books obtained by her suitors are fakes. Nonetheless, Armand shows it to Viola as a way to soothe her. During the confrontation against Melgar, the magician easily burns Armand’s book, exposing it as a fake. Blind in love, he keeps protecting Viola. When the Earl charges a powerful fireball, Dalian gives Hugh the right to open the Labyrinth Library. The magician’s attack destroys the hall of Viola’s mansion. However, everyone is safe. Armand and the others were chosen by the real Phantom Books. The former suddenly has the Book of the Salamander’s Seal in his hands. He’s sit on the floor, confused, holding a brilliant book. It resembles the one he took from Wesley’s collection, although much more faded and worn. Armand finally understands that the book comes from The Mystic Archives of Dantalian. Melgar orders the winged women to attack Armand, but he’s saved by Sir Balboa and The Aggregate of Burning Golden Beads. Melgar eventually admits defeat and retreats. After the climax, Armand shows to be exhausted after controlling the magical powers. He gives the Phantom Book back to Hugh. Melgar's fireball (1).png|Melgar releases a powerful fireball. Melville's defeat.png|Viola and her suitors confront Melgar. In the anime, Hugh is seen in his child form, holding the Book of the Salamander’s Seal inside the Labyrinth Library. Trivia * Salamanders are associated with fire in legends and literature. The creature is supposedly unharmed by flames. The connection probably originated from their tendency of dwelling inside logs and escaping from it during a fire, giving the impression they were born from the flames. This idea may have first appeared in Ancient Greece.Salamander. (2017, March 20). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 18:09, March 26, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Salamander&oldid=771311028 ** Salamander is one of the elementals identified by Swiss German alchemist ParacelsusSalamanders in folklore and legend. (2017, February 24). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 18:08, March 26, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Salamanders_in_folklore_and_legend&oldid=767135248, who is also author of the ''Liber de Nymphis'' in the series.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 1. References Category:Phantom Books Category:Viola's Phantom Books